Ten Little Wonders
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Ten little random things about our favorite Youtubers, from Smosh to Pewds, to Tobuscus, and many others...
1. Anthony Padilla (Smosh)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtubers, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this was inspired by the amazing Harry Potter fanfiction by Jess . 91, called Ten Little things, and if you're a fan of Harry Potter, I highly reccomend it and even if you aren't the story is really good and really interesting, basically its ten random little facts about the Harry Potter caracters, and it is so well written, and so awesome.**

**So basically, this fanfic is like that but without Youtubers, and I'm not sure if I should include my Youtube kids like Hayden, Noah etc. anyway, I hope you enjoy XD we're starting off with Anthony, let me know what you think**

* * *

1.

The first time Anthony had a panic attack he was five years old. He's had several over the years, and they're always scary, and hard to get through. But nothing will ever be as bad as the first time it happened...to this day, he swears that their not as bad as that day. He was at the grocery store with his grandma, and had gone to the candy aisle to get candy...the next thing he knew, a feeling of impending doom made a cold shiver run through his body. He didn't know how or why it was happening, but his breathing became labored, and he felt so afraid...like something was going to get him, and he wanted to run away.

His grandma took him home and made him cookies, telling him that it was a panic attack...he asked her if he was ever going to have one again...she told him no.

2.

He used to hate his last name, he hated how everyone mispronounced his name saying Padilla like '-ila' instead of 'ya' how it was supposed to go. He was tired of constantly having to correct teachers, to the point that he pretty much gave up trying to correct people. And then there were the smart alecks, who called him 'Padildo' everyone thought they were so clever. Sure now he just laughs it off but as a kid, he hated it. It got to the point, where instead of writing Padilla he'd write his mom's maiden name.

And then a weird bowl haired kid told him his last name was cool, and always made it a point to correct people when they pronounced it wrong. Joking about his own last name, and getting Anthony to laugh it off, whenever anyone called him 'Padildo' and suddenly, Anthony didn't mind his last name anymore.

3.

There was a girl before Kalel, though not even she knows...her name was Sam, and he went out with her a few months before he met Kalel...she was the girl they took to the shooting range in that one episode of Ian is bored, she had dark hair and the cutest laugh...and Anthony loved her alot, but she was always so busy. She was nice, but anytime he tried to hug her, or kiss her...she wouldn't let him, saying she was too busy. Finally he asked her why she was with him, and she broke up with him

A few months later, he met Kalel.

4.

He doesn't like chocolate, because its just seems...weird to him, it was candy, that came from a bean, growing from a tree. What kind of candy comes from a tree? He also just didn't like the taste of it, so every Halloween, he'd give all of his chocolates to Ian, and Ian would give all of his sour candy to Anthony. Even now, when its near Halloween, he always gives all the chocolates to the kids, while saving the sours for himself.

5.

His first kiss was lost on accident. He and Ian were messing around in class with Ian sitting on Anthony's desk, and someone had bumped into Ian tossing them back and Ian's lips had collided with Anthony's...that had also been the day Anthony lost his first kiss. He and Ian joked about it immediately afterwards.

To this day, he swears Ian's breath tasted like bubblegum.

6.

He really doesn't understand why people think he and Ian were high in those old 'A Day in the life of Smosh' videos. He knew they were awkward as hell, and they were just random but he didn't think they seemed high. Looking back now, he probably guesses, they shouldn't have been that awkwards but...to be fair, that had been their first time doing something like that. Although he does find the debates in the comments whether they were hot or not

amusing.

7.

When he was little, everyone thought he was stuck up, even nowadays when he goes to Vidcon there are some people who say how surprised they were that he wasn't. And that always confused him, he knew he was shy, but did he really come off as stuck up? He didn't mean to, honest...it was just that, even if he was famous...it was still kind of hard to talk to people. Though he had managed to build some sort of confidence, he still had a few people surprised. And that confused him, he always tweeted the fans, telling them how much he and Ian appreciated them and all that, smiled, and tried to be as approachable as possible.

But he still didn't get it.

8.

Pip is his favorite, he doesn't know why but from the moment they got the tiny kitten he's loved the little guy. When it was just Bukki, he loved her, but she was mostly Kalel's cat, and he didn't really have the same connection with Bukki like Kalel did with her, or Ian had with Charlie, Shane and Lisa with Corny, Pewds and Marzia with Maya and so on. To him, it was just a cat, but with Pip it was something different...with Pip he finally understood. Pip is his favorite..he doesn't know why, but he just is.

9.

He never did understand why fanfiction writers liked to make Ian call him 'Ant' in their fanfics. Never in their entire lives, not once had Ian ever called him Ant. He may have called him Tony, or Thony teasingly, or Padildo if they were really joking around. But never Ant, he didn't like it either way. For one thing, it was the name of a bug and another...it just seemed like laziness, like the writers couldn't be bothered to write out the rest of his name, so they settled for Ant.

Still, it got a funny reaction from Ian when they did those reading fanfic videos.

10.

The first time, he was ever really scared, beside his first panic attack, was when he saw Ian having an asthma attack. It was during p.e. on one of the hottest days, in Northern California known to mankind. The P.E. teachers said it was fine to be outside, they were playing volleyball and he noticed Ian seemed to be sweating alot. He was out of breath, but no matter how many times someone asked if he was fine...he said he was. And then he began hyperventilating, falling to the ground as his face began to turn purple.

Thankfully, he had his inhaler and everything was fine...but to this day, he's scared that oneday Ian will push himself too hard...and he'll lose his best friend.


	2. Ian Hecox (Smosh)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtubers, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed last chapter, up next we have Ian, after this will be Kalel, followed the rest of the Smosh crew, so yeah enjoy XD**

* * *

1.

Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donuts were always his favorite, if you asked him why. He'd just say..because they were. The first time he had one, was when his kindergarden class had won a donut party for good behaviour. There were all kinds of donuts, and the one that appealed to him the most. Was the pink frosted sprinkled donut, no one else seemed to want. So he chose that one, and from that day on, that was his favorite.

So, every Food Battle, he always picks it, because it will always be his favorite.

2.

Ian is always the first to defend his friends, maybe because he remembers what it was like to be picked on, to be teased, and taunted, maybe its because he's been there...and the insults don't faze him. But, if ever someone picks on his friends, or says something bad about them. Ian is always the first to stand up for them, the first to make them smile, the first to comfort them. Because he knows what its like.

3.

He doesn't think Onision is as bad as other people say he is. Ok, maybe a few of the things he did weren't...the greatest, or the nicest...but calling him the worst person on the internet was abit of a long stretch. He does wish however, wish their friendship hadn't deteriorated. Because once upon a time, Greg was one of his best friends...once upon a time, they hung out, and even planned to do a collab once.

But slowly, he became distant from everyone, and people started hating him more. And it hurt him to see their friendship slowly break down until all that was left, were memories...so no, Ian doesn't think Onision is as bad as people say. Because deep, deep down...he stil considers Greg one of his best friends.

4.

He likes it when Mel runs her fingers through his hair. There's just something so soothing an calming about them just laying there on the couch or in bed, closing his eyes as Mel ran her fingers through his brown hair. It soothes him, and whenever he's mad, frustrated, upset, sad..whatever. He runs his hand through his hair to calm him down, but her prefers it when Melanie does it. because she has a lights, smooth touch that he likes.

5.

His first kiss, was lost when he was ten, Anthony tells him that since he was ten it doesn't count, but he thinks it does. It was at summer camp, and he'd grown really fond of one of the junior counselors. Her name was Sierra, and she was twelve or eleven...he can't remember. And she was arguably, one of the coolest, nicest people he'd ever met. It was the week before they were going home, and he wanted to do something special with her.

So, he took her by the hand and led her to a small hill not far from camp where there were a bunch of fireflies around. Then he kissed her lips, and she told him that it was wrong because he was ten and she was a year or two older than him. They met again a few years later, when she needed a job and he and Anthony needed a model for their merchandise.

6.

Ian always felt that he had to be the best. Growing up, listening to his aunts and uncles brag about his cousins, listening to his dad brag about Melissa's accomplishments, listening to the taunts, and teasing poeple through his way. Ian always pushed himself harder, and harder each time. Never bothering to take a break, even when he got sick. This stopped, when he woke up in the nurse's office one day, and saw Anthony crying and looking scared because he'd pushed himself too hard, and had an asthma attack. He never wanted to see his best friend cry again...and so stopped.

But even now, he feels like he has to be the best, just to prove them wrong...that he's not the uglier, unfunnier half of Smosh.

7.

He likes to tease Kalel, not in a meanspirited way, but more like a brother teasing his little sister. Because thats what she is, his little sister. This was decided of course, one day when she had lived with them and Anthony had gone out to get lunch. Kalel had asked him if just because he was older, did that mean he was the older brother. And of course, this sparked a tiny little debate which Ian won. So yes, Kalel is the little sister he likes to tease, and she teases him right back.

It helps of course that she's dating his best friend, so they both have fun teasing him.

8.

When he was sixteen, he may have had a job, but he had no car. So, his mom often had to drive him to work, and back, to school, practice...and while he did have money, he was still saving it. But one day, his mom hadn't been able to pick him up, and neither could his dad or Melissa. So, he was stuck bumming rides off of Anthony...and that was arguably one of the best decisions of his life.

During those car rides, and during those times when Anthony would go over to his house, playing video games and just hanging out together...those were arguably some of the best memories of his life.

9.

He'd be lying if he said he hated being in the Chuck E. Cheese costume, he hated the way it smelt, the way it felt just...everything about that costume made his stomach churn in disgust. He much preffered his time working in the kitchen, or at the counter handing out the prizes. He liked seeing the smiles on the kids faces as he handed them the toys, and other things they won. That was when he realized that of all things, he liked seeing people happy, that he liked having the satisfaction that he'd made someone's day.

So, he deep down, even if he finds alot of it disturbing, likes the fanfics and fan art. Because its prof, that he and Anthony made someone happy, that they mean enough to them to go through all that trouble.

10.

He always includes his mom in the videos because when he was little, his mom told him that she always wanted to be an actress. That she'd had dreams of moving to California to be a star, to walk down the red caret and see her name in lights, to star in movies, and be beloved by all sorts of people. She never did get her dream of course, so Ian helped er live out at least some of that dream by putting her in the Smosh videos.

She's not the greatest actress, but she is nothing but nice, and proffesional on set, putting up with alot of the stuff he and Anthony do. And while Anthony's little jokes in the Lunchtime with Smosh episodes did disturb her at first, she took them as the jokes they were later on. Still, he could tell she liked being in the Smosh videos and he liked seeing how happy it made her to be in them.


	3. Kalel Cullen (Watchusliveandstuff)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kalel nor anyone associated with her, **

**hey guys, so as promised her is the next chapter and as you can see its Kalel's turn, after this will be Sohinki, Lasercorn, Joven and Mari, afterwards submit a Youtuber and I will be happy to do it XD**

* * *

1.

From childhood, Kalel has adored Superman...he was her favorite superhero, she owned all of the moves on VHS, had alot of Superman comics and always watched Superman the animated series. There was something so amazing about the man of steel that inspired her. Sure she was picked on alot because "only boys liked superheros" but she didn't care, Superman was awesome. So, she told everyone to call her Kalel as a nod to her favorite superhero, and because she never did like Kristen anyway.

2.

Sometimes she looks at her old videos and she's appalled at some of the things shes said. One of those in particular, was when she said her pet peeves were non english speakers, or people with heavy accents working in jobs that required talking to people. She feels uncomfortable, and ashamed of saying that...she wishes she could go back, and think of it before saying it...how many people's feelings had she hurt? how many people had felt uncomfortable?

Now, someone has uploaded it, and its there for all to see...and she can't do anything about it.

3.

She has three brothers, her biological brother, Joey, and Ian. She loves all three of them equally, and has always been fond of teasing them, and messing around with them, as well as comforting them, and being there for them. Though she will never forget, how when she first brought Anthony home, her brother kept on eyeballing him, and even bent a spoon infront of him. Or how Joey made a small little remark, that left Anthony very tonguetied...she's just glad the most Ian did was ask her not to hurt him compared to what the other two were to Anthony. But they've mellowed out, and she's thankful for the greatest brothers in the world.

4.

One of her many regrets, during her Queenbeeuty days, was when a young girl had come to her for advice asking her for tips and how much she wanted to be like Kalel...the girl was twelve, and at the time during her Queenbeeuty days she was definetly alot more mean. So, she just waved her off, telling her thank you and hope she'd get there. No tips or advice, just words of encouragement, and goodbye. Her name was Taylor, only now she goes by Lainey.

She's nineteen, married to Onision and already pregnant. She wonders if maybe...maybe if she'd actually given her the advice, and helped her start out on her channel. would she be in the situation she'd in right now?

5.

Anthony doesn't know it, but if it weren't for him Kalel probably would've given up Youtube by now...when she first started Queenbeeuty, she had hoped that one day she'd be famous, she'd have so many subscribers, and be right up there with Smosh, Shane Dawson, and all of the other greats...if it weren't for that damn 'I lied' video haunting her...she probaby would have. She wanted to quit...but it was Anthony who kept encouraging her, telling her to try again...so she went to Cozplai...since that hadn't worked, she made a KalelnKabuki channel...that also failed.

And just when she tried giving up, just when she was ready to call it quits, Anthony was right there, whispering words of encouragement. Telling her that she could do it, and that he had so much faith in her...so she created Wonderland Wardrobe...and she liked this one alittle bit more.

6.

She knows that the only reason they tolerate her is because of Anthony. After all, he's part of the number two most subscribed channel on Youtube, he and Ian are arguably two of the most famous Youtubers and internet superstars...and there's only so many times you can hear things like 'You don't deserve him' before finally...you start believing it. Even her friends on Youtube...true Joey and Andrea were her friends before she dated Anthony...but what about the others? Maybe its because her self esteem is just that low after years of bullying, and having people look down on her.

But sometimes she wonders...would they even talk to her if Anthony wasn't her boyfriend? Would they hang out with her, or would they look down on her like she'd looked down on Lainey so long ago? She hopes thats not the case.

7.

She and Melanie originally did not like each other...Melanie thought she was rude, and she thought Melanie was immature. The fact that their boyfriends were best friends did not help. Neither started liking each other, until one day Mel had seen her crying after reading a whole bunch of rude comments...and she'd actually sat there and listened to her. No talking, or giving advice...just listened. And from then on, she'd tell Mel everything because Mel was such a good listener...and vice versa...until finally, they did become friends. Nowadays they look back at their old animosity towards each other and laugh it off.

8.

She knows Ian's eyes are amazing, but she likes Anthony's eyes alittle bit more. Now don't get her wrong, it wasn't just because Anthony was her boyfriend, and yes she did admit Ian's eyes are beautiful...but Anthony's eyes are so brown. They remind her of chocolate, of the earth, she likes how warm they are. Sure, he compliments her on her bluish-grey eyes... but she likes his brown ones so much more.

9.

Snow White and Ariel are her favorite Disney Princesses, Snow White because she was beautiful and graceful, the epitome of what a princess should be. Ariel, because she was adventurous, and wasn't afraid to fight for her dream...so while she may not like Once Upon A Time. She will however watch one episode with her daughter and that is "Ariel" in which Snow White and Ariel meet and become friends...which she'd always wanted to see happen as a little girl, and what she'd always imagined would happen if the two ever did end up meeting.

So, while she doesn't like the show, when that episode is on, she and her daughter will sit there on the couch and watch it together.

10.

She had loved Disney, and everything it stood for, like love, magic, hope, wonder, dreams and all of that good stuff. She used to wish upon a star, and sometimes she still does..one day Anthony caught her, and she'd been embarrased. But he told her he thought it was cute, and she knew right then and there that he was the one..because instead of laughing at her, he'd listened to her..complimented her and really...all she'd ever wanted was someone to listen.


	4. Matt Sohinki (SohinkiSmoshGames)

**Disclaimers: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so today's kind of going to be an update frenzy in which I do all of the Smosh Games crew, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Joven and Mari. Afterwards, I will do Pewdiepie and Marzia so...yeah, lets get started**

* * *

1.

He fell for Mari the instant he saw her, they were meeting up with Ian and Anthony to discus what exactly to put on the channel when she walked in through the door. She introduced herself, and instantaneously, Sohinki knew that he'd fallen for her at first sight...she was just so beautiful, and funny, and just...amazing. But he can't say anything, because Joven likes her too...and he'd never want to break his best friend's heart like that.

2.

Honestly, before he met Ian and Anthony, he thought they were going to be jerks. Smosh was popular, and famous and...he assumed that the fame would've gone to their heads. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't the case, and that they were infact the nicest, warmest guys you could ever meet. They were funny, and he likes it that Clevvr Games became Smosh Games. Because despite what he thought at first, Ian and Anthony have become some of his best friends in the world.

3.

Sohinki wasn't his first option for a username. There were others, of course but alot of them were taken so he opted to pick his last name out of shere desperation to pick one that wasn't taken. And at first, he didn't like it, and was abit envious of Joven and Lasercorn who picked such distinct and creative usernames. But little by little, the more he got used to it. The more he liked going by Sohinki, nowadays he's not that jealous of Lasercorn or Joven's usernames. Besides, he's always liked his last name, and it is rather cool.

4.

Dota is his favorite video game series, ever since he found out about it and started playing the games. He's always loved strategy games ever since he was a kid, he also liked fantasy type and role playing games. So really, Dota was the best of both worlds. He's lost count of how many hours he's spent playing the game, but to him its arguably one of the best out there in his opinion. He hates World of Warcraft though, he can't explain why...but he just does. The others get confused when he tells them this, but he sticks by his word that he will not play Wow.

5.

Ever since he was a kid, he didn't believe in wishes or that type of stuff...maybe it started when his great aunt told him that the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy weren't real. But, while he did like Dota and Disney...he didn't believe in fairytales and wishes, preffering the facts more than anything. He liked to believe in what he could see, which was why he was abit skeptical when Joven told him he was a ghost hunter. After all, there is no such thing as ghosts...but Joven says he saw one...so Sohinki won't say anything because everyone is entitled to believe what they want.

6.

He doesn't mean to be the whiner during Gamebang so much, its just that he likes doing things a certain way, and for them to end up a certain way. Unfortunately, whenever things don't end up a certain way for whatever reason he says it and it comes off as whining. But, he's tried to get better at it and not whine so much so the others don't get annoyed with him. Een if some people have more of an advantage than him, but hey..he's ok with that, he'll get them next Gambang.

7.

He has always been a hugger, ever since he was a little kid he liked to give and recieve them. Hugs were nice, the felt good, they were warm and inviting. So, when he and the others had decided to meet Kalel and Anthony at the airport to welcome them back from Tokyo as fiancees. The first thing he did was initiate a group hug. The Smosh crew hugged each other, with Kalel standing there awkwardly. Sohinki had taken her hand and told her.

" Being art of the Smosh Crew means being a part of group hugs." And pulled her into the hug...and he could tell she was really greatful, because who didn't like hugs?

8.

When he was little, he was always afraid of Moths. They were just so weird and creepy, they stood for death and darkness, they were a bad omen. He hated Moths and everything he stood for, none of the others knew this of course. He could only imagine the teasing he'd get if any of them knew. Then one day, he was going into the office, and Lasercor had gotten there early...and there had been a moth circling one of the lights. And immediately Sohinki's body siezed up, it took Lasercorn awhile to know why. When he did he'd gotten rid of the moth and instead of laughing comforted him.

And from then on Lasercorn was his best friend.

9.

Of all of things in the world, he adored going to his grandfather's cottage and going into the woods. He liked exploring and making up little games as he went along, always being careful to never g too far or off the trails. One of the things he used to do, was get random animals from the forest that were sick and injured, bring them back and nurse them back to health in his room before letting go. He's lost count of how many animals he brought home, but one he will always remember is the little fox Dot, he brought home.

The fox was one of his best friends, and she'd been the one animal he wanted to keep...unfortunately his family said no and he was forced to let it go.

10.

He loves his brother, and he knows his mother loves them both equally...but sometimes he feels like his mother likes his brother more. Maybe because he was a doctor, was married, had kids while Sohinki's job entitled making videos on the internet, had yet to get a girlfriend, and had no he told his mother, she laughed and said of course she didn't like more than the other. That they were both her babies and she loved them both equally, and that both were living rich, fullfilling lives...he believed it, because while his brother may have had a perfect life...he didn't have friends like his, nor a job like his.

And he rather liked the way his life was.


	5. David Moss (LasercornSmoshGames)

**Disclaimers: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so up next in our update frenzy we have Lasercorn, after this is Joven, Mari, Pewds and Marzia, hope you like it XD Also thanks to PandaSmosher for catching a little mistake I made XD**

* * *

1.

Other kids liked dragons, trolls, ogres, and other array of mythical beasts. His favorite was always the unicorn, everyone always laughed at him for this calling him a sissy and a fag. But really, Unicorns were awesome, for one thing they had a horn on their heads that could be used to impale you, had magic and were majestic. On the plus side, girls liked it, when he told him that, so hey that was a bonus. But really, Unicorns were cool and he would always stand by that.

2.

He's seen the kind of scorn that Kalel gets, seen what happened with Mari when she first started out. So, he did what Ian does and hides away his fiance, but while the people at least know who Melanie is and stuff about her..he's worked hard to keep his fiancee hidden...because he doesn't want anyone insulting and hating on her like they do with Kalel, Melanie and Mari.

3.

Its strange being caught in the middle, both of his friends like the same girl. The girl in question does not know this, nor do Ian or Anthony...just him, and he's kind of glad that the others don't know because that'll just cause more problems. Even if he already doesn't know who to root for, he just wants both of his friends to be happy.

4.

As a kid, he was the one that the other kids were afraid of thanks to his stare. But really, he didn't mean to do it sometimes and unfortunately...that made friends very hard to have, because he creeped them out so much. So, when the opportunity arose itself, he moved out of Ohio, and to California...where people were still creeped out by his stare. But his friends just thought it was funny, and laughed with him. And for that he's greatful.

5.

He likes to joke about Iancorn, and though he loves his fiance with all his heart. Sometimes he looks at Ian, and he wonders, what if Iancorn was more than just a joke. After all, Ian was funny, handsome, kind, and he kind of disagrees with Ian's friend about Anthony being appealing to look at. Because if he were gay, Ian would most definetly be his choice. Not just because of Iancorn though, but because they're close friends, not as close as himself and Sohinki, and Ian and Anthony of course but close. But, since he isn't gay, and neither is Ian.

He's comfortable with the close friendship they have.

6.

The last Unicorn is his favorite kid's movie, not just because of the Unicorn, but because the story is awesome, the characters are awesome and the villain is such a badass. And ok, when he was younger, he may have had a crush on the Princess Amalthea, but hey she was pretty. More than that though, The Last Unicorn was also how he met his fiance. She'd been working at Blockbuster's at the time and he'd rented the movie...and little by little, they talked more and more until they began dating...and later he asked her to marry him.

So yeah, The Last Unicorn is his favorite movie.

7.

He likes to pretend that he's not afraid of anything, but...secretly is afraid of one thing. Lasercorn is afrais of blood. Despite the fact that he acts blood thirsty, and wanting to kill everything. The sight of the red, sticky fluid makes him cringe ever so slightly inside. He knows its necessary to live, but he hates the sight, smell and look of it. But, if anything, he's learned to hide it really, really well. The only person he's ever told is Sohinki, after he found out the latter was afraid of moths.

8.

Mari is the sister he never had, being raised as one of two boys, he'd never had a sister to tease and have fun with. Mostly just being him and his little brother...he didn't really mind. Of course looking back now, maybe having a sister like Mari wouldn't have been so bad. She's funny, and sweet, enjoys helping him tease Joven, and is awesome at videogames. But more than that, she's the sister he never had and he likes that about her.

9.

Lasertag was his favorite sport...in fact, he's always loved Lasers..they were just so cool! they way they were colorful, powerful and just awesome. Every birthday party was spent playing Lasertag, and when he wen to get a tattoo, he added the Laser onto his Unicorn, because if Unicornswere already baddass. Imagine how much more baddass it would be with a Laser on it. So, when it came time to ppick a name..he picked Lasercorn.

10.

He doesn't know why he picks on Joven the most out of the others, but he does. Its never in a mean way, they just like to make fun of each other from time to time, just like normal brothers do. Joven just happenes to the the one to take the brunt of it. But really, even Lasercorn knows where to draw the line, and he always makes sure to never cross that line. Because gooddamn Joven can make a face like a kicked puppy. But more than that, maybe its because he feels bad for alot of the things that have happened to Joven.

But he always makes sure that, if the others are about to cross the line, to always reel them back, and is always the first one to stick up for him. Because they're brothers and thats what brothers do.


	6. Joshua Ovenshire (JovenshireSmoshGames)

**Disclaimers: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, up next we have Jovenshire, followed by Mari, Pewds and Marzia, so...yeah, I hope you guys like it and..yeah XD**

* * *

1.

He doesn't know when he first fell in love with Mari, but he knows why he loves her. He loves her because she's sweet, because she can play video games just as good, if not better than them, because she's funny, because really...he respects her in alot of ways. He wants to tell her how he feels so badly, but...he can't because he's too shy to ever tell her he likes her.

2.

He likes his tattoos because they all mean something to him, each one has its purpose, and its own little tale. If he had to pick a favorite, he'd say it would have to be the sword and the Batman. Batman, because he's his favorite superhero, out of all of the DC universe. The sword because out of all of them, its is perhaps the most meaningful and the one that gives him the most strength.

3.

He admittedly did like being a Ghost Hunter, even if it was dangerous and really creepy. He liked the thrill of exploring the unknown and seeing just what he might find. It was on one of these jobs he met Julie, his ex girlfriend, whom he loved more than anything. He felt on top of the world with her, going to new locations, trying to find ghosts and other paranormal phenomena...but in the end, it didn't work out. And while it was fun being a ghost hunter...it doesn't compare to the fun he has nowadays.

4.

During the Livestream he felt really, really bad for Anthony and Ian. The poor guys had to eat dog food for crying out loud, as well as a whole bunch of gross, disgusting stuff. He knew it was so they could get money for the Food Battle Game, but jeez. So, the day after they did the Livestream, Joven took them out for drinks and treated them to lunch. Because hey, he felt that they earned it.

5.

He doesn't like the Legend of Zelda, never has and never will. He knows its an unpopular opinion, and he has gotten alot of hate for it, but honestly he stands by what he's said. He just honestly, didn't like it and thats all there is to it. And he appreciates how Anthony, the biggest Nintentdo/Legend of Zelda fanboy he knows stands by him no matter what...he just wishes the other fans were like him.

6.

When he was little, Joven was the child that was afraid of everything. He was scared of the dark, spiders, snakes...just everything. The fact that he was sickly and wore glasses didn't help one bit, he was always at home, because at home...nothing could hurt him. Of course, by the time he was thirteen he wasn't as scared of everything as he used to be. But really, he just wished that he could overcome alot of these fears.

7.

Of all the jobs he's ever had, his job at SmoshGames is probably his favorite...there he worked with his best friends in the whole world, the girl of his dreams and he did what he loved which was play video games. He's greatful, really to Clevvr Media for giving him, Lasercorn and Sohinki the chance to be on Clevvr Games, he's also gateful to Ian and Anthony for making SmoshGames in the first place. But most of all, he's grateful to his fans. Without which none of this was possible.

8.

Joven doesn't hate anyone, not fully...he's the type of guy to see the positives in just about anyone unless they were truly iredeemable. But, there was arguably one person, he'd love to punch in the face, and that person was Greg Jackson/ Onision. Because to him, Greg was arguably one of the meanest, most cold hearted person on the face of the planet. Its only thanks to Ian that he doesn't. Because Ian still sees him as a friend, but really Joven thinks that after everything he's done...he doesn't deserve all the fans, the subscribers. But he does deserve the hate.

9.

He will always consider himself the king of the nerds even if he didn't actually win. The show was fun to do, and he was grateful for the opportunity to be on the show. And though he may have been disqualified, though he may not have won, he still considers himself the proud king of the nerds. Because he's arguably the nerdiest of the Smosh Crew, true they all had their moments...but Joven was nerdier than them all combined. So, he was most definetly their king.

10.

He's glad that Lasercorn knows when to draw the line. Through every moment of turmoil, and every teasing, every Gamebang, Lasercorn is arguably the one who teases him the most. But he's also the one who sticks up for him the most, which is why he considers Lasercorn his brother, because though they bicker and fight. They'll always stick by each other, but its not just them either. Sohinki, Ian, Anthony, Mari, Kalel, Melanie they're all his best friends and he loves them more than anything.


	7. Mari Takahashi (SmoshGames)

**Disclaimers: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, so Mari is the last one of the Smosh Crew, and after this is Pewds and Marzia, after which I am open for suggestions XD**

* * *

1.

Despite what many think, english was not her first language. Her parents spoke mostly japanese to her at home, so when she went to kindergarden she didn't know any english at all...learning bit by bit, little by little. And she hated how hard that was, how the kids would always pick on her, making racist remarks. Calling her Mulan, and telling her to go back to her rice paddy. Which is why she worked extra hard, to learn english. And while eventually did, she really resents the kids in kindergarden for what they did. For making it so she mistrusted everyone.

2.

Mulan was not her favorite Disney movie, maybe it was because with all the kids calling her Mulan and, making fun of her for it she grew to resent the movie. It was full of nothing but negative connotations for her, It wasn't until 2nd grade when, one of her friends had a Mulan themed birthday party, in which they watched the movie that...she found she rather liked the movie. Mulan was a badass, who stood up in the face of adversity and proved that girls could be just as good as the guys. Nowadays, she really doesn't mind being compared to the legendary chinese warrior and awesome Disney Princess.

3.

The Smosh Guys are her guys, Ian, Anthony, Sohinki, Lasercorn and Joven are her boys and that was the end of it. She loved all of them like a second family, and yes they get in a few jokes at her nationality but she jokes right back at them. They're the best friends anyone could ever have, and she was glad they were hers...she still really didn't trust Kalel though. The girl was nice, but she just rubbed her the wrong way. maybe it was because, she views Anthony as her brother, and as his sister, it was her duty to protect him...but overtime, Kalel came to prove herself worthy in her eyes...and..eventually, she too became one of Mari's best friends.

4.

Fantasia was her favorite Disney movie, she'd always loved the art, the colors the vivid images and spectacular music. This was the movie that convinced her to be a ballerina, she used to stay in her room for hours, dancing along to the songs, copying the images dancing on the screen. Her favorite was always the Nutcracker Suite, and Night on Bald Mountain...because it was just so cool, and so fun to dance to.

5.

She won't admit it...but originally, she did have a small crush on Anthony. He was so nice, and charming..but the crush died, when she reevaluated it, and actually thought about her reasons for liking him, deciding to be better off as friends. Lasercorn and Ian are her brothers more than anything...Joven and Sohinki though...she has mixed feelings towards both...and honestly, it could go either way. Whenever she plays out the pros and cons for either of them like she did for Anthony.

Both of them always get the same...so really...she doesn't know who to pick.

6.

When she was little, Mari could never pronounce her p's or b's correctly, when she was starting out in learning english. She didn't know why but, those two words were always the hardest for her. She knows of an especially funny story, that her mom loves to tell over and over again. When she was little, she'd gotten a boo-boo but because b and p got mixed up in her mind. instead of saying boo-boo she said poo-poo. So, instead of saying 'I have a boo-boo' it came out 'I have a poo-poo' It took awhile before her mother got the hint as to what exactly Mari was trying to say. And while it doesn't give her trouble anymore, she just wishes her mother would let it go already.

7.

Ghosts don't really scare her, not American ghosts anyway. Japanese ghosts were always scarier in her opinion, because sometimes there was no reason, as to why they did what they did. The story that scared her the most, was either Kuchisake-onna, or Aka Manto. Infact, Aka Manto scared her so bad she refused to go to any public restrooms even well into adulthood. It wasn't until years later, when during Gamebang she had to go to the bathroom really badly, but refused to go. At least until she told her fear to the others, who opted to go with her and stand guard outside the door.

Of course nothing happened, and now her fears were conquered...and she also knew that these guys were most definetly her friends.

8.

When she was little, Mari used to think her name was so weird. She especially hated how some people called her 'Mary' or 'Marie' but, she never really let it get to her...she just thought it was wierd, the way alot of English speakers said it with the hard 'r'. She much preffered it, the way her parents and other relatives said it with a soft 'r'

9.

Her favorite superhero was Wolverine, maybe it was because she could sympathize with him, being ostracized by her peers for something she couldn't control. And also because she thought his mutant ability was cool, yeah ok Jean Grey and Cyclops had awesome powers, as did Kitty Pryde, Rogue and Nightcrawler...but it was Wolverine who was her favorite. Who she thought was the coolest, most awesome X-man ever. She also finds it kind of amusing how her favorite character is one of the most famous Marvel heros in contrast to Joven's favorite hero being DC's most popular.

10.

It was hard at first, doing the Smosh Pit Weekly's what with all the tauntings, trolls and the like...she'd just about considered quitting...at least until Ian and Anthony talked her out of it..saying that she was better than what they said, that she was the most awesome.


	8. Felix Kjellberg (Pewdiepie)

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pewdiepie nor anyone associated with him**

**Ok guys, so now we have moved out of Smosh territory, and on to the other Youtubers, XD, so we're going to start with Pewdiepie, followed by Marzia and afterwards I am open to suggestions enjoy XD**

* * *

1.

Pugs were always his favorite type of dog. He thought they were so cute and adorable, with their little noses, their curly tails and big eyes looking up at you. So, when he first found out Marzia had a pug, he was just ecstatic and loved the tiny little pug just as much as Marzia did. And though he knew she expected him to be disgusted or wierded out by the fact she only had one eyes. He thought that added to her charm, what mattered most was that she was happy and healthy.

Now that he has Edgar, he loves both pugs to bits.

2.

He honestly, thought that Ian and Anthony were going to be mad that he'd surpassed them as the number one most subscribed channel on Youtube. After all, they'd worked so hard to get to the number one spot he was surprised, to find that it hadn't been the case. And they'd been really cool about it, telling him that they were happy for him and that he deserved it. And afterwards, he'd laughed abit wondering just why he was so worried in the first place.

3.

Marzia is the girl for him, he loves everything about her and he wonders what his life would have been like without her. He really doesn't want to find out, she is aruagably one of the best things to happen to him...he thinks. She's beautiful, funnym and not afraid to do silly things and energetic. She was comfortable in her own skin...he adores her and would do anything for her. And he doesn't want to spend anymore time without her by his side...so, he took a cue from Ian and on Ian's wedding at the afterparty...he took Marzia aside and asked her to marry him.

She said yes

4.

Despite his crude use of language, Felix loved kids. He thought they were so cute, full of hope and imagination. Which was why he was kind of disturbed, when one of the Bros was below the age of thirteen...his videos weren't exactly the type of thing you showed a little kid. Still, he was honored that they liked him, and always did his best to sign things, give them extra hugs. And just be all around especially awesome towards them.

He also told Marzia he wanted four kids...they stopped at one.

5.

His favorite movie is Frozen, not only because it features the first Scandinavian princess, but because he identifies with Elsa alot. He knows what its like to have people look at you oddly, and judge you. without even knowing you. So yes, Elsa is his favorite Disney Princess...of course like her he's learned to just let it go.

6.

Despite what many think, he's not as loud or outgoing as he portrays himself to be in his videos. He's actually quite shy and softspoken, suffice it to say that he's suprised many of his fans and friends when they actually meet im in real life. Only to find he's not quite as loud like he is in his videos...but really, if you get to know Felix better, really, really well. That energetic side comes out, and the others have a blast with him and have fun.

Though they don't mind when he's being shy, telling him that it just makes him seem all the more cuter.

7.

He doesn't know where the name Pewdiepie came from but, he really, really likes it. He'd been thinking of a name and that had been the on that sounded really cool, so he decided to use it. There really was nothing more to it, it was creative and sounded cool...he also likes how it fits together with his girlfriend's username of Cutiepie.

8.

He's loved video games ever since he was a little kid, he remembers staying up late at night until the small rays of light peaking in through the windows meant the sun had risen. The thing was, video games meant an escape, they meant great adventures, and being a hero. Whether it was Link, Zelda, what have you he loved being the hero...sure he was also a sucker for games that looked amazing but hey, who wanted to play an ugly game?

Nowadays, his games are more the scary kind but...its a chance to be a hero, to have fun, to have great...albiet terrifying adventures. Which is what he loves most.

9.

Cry is his best friend, and thats all there is to it. He's arguably the only one who knows what Cry actually looks like, and it took awhile before Cry felt comfortable enough to do that. But more than that, he's the guy Felix can confide in, who he shares everything with and whose like a brother to him more than anything. He is always the frst to defend Cry and vice versa...the first to be there, the first to play games with. And as e said before, he is the first person to see Cry's face...and it took along time to get Cry's trust enough to do it.

But their best friends, now and forever.

10.

The Bro Army, was not his first choice to call his fans. He'd gotten quite the fan following, and noticed alot of Youtubers had given their fans nicknames...for Rhett and Link it was Mythical Beasts, Tobuscus called his fans Audience, Smosh had Smoshers, Onision called his fans Bananas and even Marzia had a name for her fans...Marzipans. But Felix wanted something unique, something that stood out, something special. When he looked at his suscribers...they were enough to make an Army...yes, Army...but what to call his army of...bros?d decided on the Bro Army, because they were like a small army. and they were his bros.


	9. Marzia Bisognin (CutiepieMarzia)

**Disclaimers: I don't own Marzia, nor anyone associated with her.**

**Hey guys, so this is Marzia, and upnext will be Cry, followed by Onision, and Toby, so I hope you guys like it XD and yeah, lets get started Xd Also, I won't be doing Melanie because she's not a Youtuber.**

* * *

1.

Marzia loves Felix with all her heart, to the moon and back...she loves how his fans don't mind her, as much as the other Youtubers' fans treat their girlfriends/wives. But, she really wonders if she didn't date Felix...if she wasn't his grilfriend...would she even have half as many subscribers as she did? Did they like her because of her, or because she was Felix's girlfriend. She has worked so hard on her videos and it would break her heart if that were true.

2.

She used to hate her voice, how it was naturally so small, and frail. She hated it so much, until one day one of her friends told her how cute it was and how it made her seem adorable. This confiused her abit, so she tried to make her voice seem higher pitched, since people seemed to like it that way. At least until Felix told her that she didn't need to do that...that her voice was beautiful just the way it was.

3.

Of all things, Marzia is afraid of sharks. She doesn't like them, their scary, with their soulless black eyes and rows of sharp teeth. This can be attributed to watching Jaws when she was little, and how frightened she was when she found out it was based on a true story. She loves the beach, but she doesn't want to set foot in the ocean...not with an potential sharks that could be lurking within. Felix has helped her with this fear, by telling her that sharks don't eat people...they don't live near the UK, and that Jaws was an animatronic shark.

4.

She loves chocolate, the candy was sweet, warm and was just so amazing. She remembered going to her grandfather's house and being given chocolate, as she and her bother sat with their grandfather on the couch. Watching Disney movies, and those are arguably some of the best memories of her life.

5.

Astrid was always her favorite name, when she was little she wished that could be her name. It sounded so beautiful, and the meaning itself was a cool one. She and Felix had made a deal, that if they had a girl, her name would be Astrid, and if they had a boy, Felix would name him. Ultimately, Mazia won the little wager, and they named the little girl Astrid.

6.

She never really experienced sibling rivalry with her brother, she knew that most people did, and even Felix had moments with his sister...but she and her brother had never really gone through that. Sure, there were the random bivkers, squabbles and the like but...she'd never actually had any major problems with him. He was her brother, and looked out for her, and she did the same. She can still remember when she was really, really little...she was just starting to walk, and he'd hugged her and helped her up. Thats one of the few things she can remember fom when she was little, but...its one of her favorite memories.

7.

Despite what many think, she actually does love horror. She gets a kick out of seeing the shock on the people's faces when she tells them this. But its true, she doesn't love gore mind you, but she does love the more subtle and spooky stuff. Because she also loves th adrenaline rush that comes with being scared, the creativity and imagination that goes into a truly scary story...besides, its make believe..she knows none of that stuff can actually hurt her.

8.

'Cutiepie' fitting together with Pewdiepie was a coincidence...albiet a nice one, she'd wanted to make her own youtube, and didn't know what to name her channel. Her parents had always told her she was a Cutiepie, so the name stuck. She was 'Cutiepie', and the name had stuck, it wasn't until she'd known about Pewdiepie that she'd realized the names and...well it stuck. The same was true of her subscribers, Marzipans was her favorite candy besides chocolate. And, Marzipans was...pretty cute, so she went with it and decided to name her fans Marzipans.

9.

She thinks its sweet how Felix proposed to her, it was Ian and Melanie's wedding and while she walked with the other bridesmaids...she noticed how finicky and nervous Felix looked, while he stood next to Anthony, Ian and the others. He also seemed to have a look on hi face, like something was hurting him. All during the vows, he'd looked at her, with so much love and then...at the reception...after they were done with the speeches. He'd taken her aside...got down on one knee and proposed...

She said yes of course.

10.

She loves people the way they are. Thats aways the way she's been...she doesn't care if Maya has one eye, she's still the best dog in the world, she doesn't care about Kalel's past, she loves her friend like a sister, she doesn't care about any of the bad things people have done, or the other things...she'd always been taught to look past it. To see the good in everyone, and to genuinely care about people. So, whenever she does feel like people only care about her because of Pewds...she stops herself and thinks of every good moment...every cherished memory, and reminds herself that...

They love her, the Bros, the Marzipans, Felix, Maya, Edgar, Kalel, Anthony, Ian, all of them...they all love her, as much as she loves them.


End file.
